Hawk Lantern
by SPskater411
Summary: AU. In a world where Gwen Tennyson was the Omnitrix holder, and Ben Tennyson was in the sidelines with Kevin Levin, things were about to get 'Justified'. When a visit from Hawkgirl AND a Green Lantern, Ben is about to discover he was not just partly an alien, but he was a son of TWO well-known heroes. Will contain yaoi somewhere in later chapters. Might X-over with Teen Titans.
1. Preview: Dreaming of the Past

_**-o-o-Hawk Lantern-o-o-**_

_**Summary:**_AU. Shayera Hol, A.K.A Hawkgirl kept a secret from her current mate John Stewart A.K.A Green Lantern and the rest of her fellow Justice League. Apparently she has a son from Bellwood that she thought was dead, and he became the savior of all planets. She now made it her mission to find her little Hawkling and take him under her wing once more like she was supposed to. What will Ben Tennyson do when Hawkgirl comes for him? And why was Hal Jordan here too?

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They are own by Man of Action and DC Comics.

_**A/n: **_A new series I've decided to work on, this time Ben 10 with the Justice League in general :D So I was watching The Justice League today and well...I thought it'd go sweetly if Hawkgirl was Ben Tennyson's mommy (Alternate Universe :D). They have the same green eyes :D And to have Hal Jordan as his daddy (doesn't make sense I know, but I saw the two, Hal and Shayera were next to each other on Young Justice so...yeah...) *sighs* My brain is stupid. Anyways, so this story takes place during Ominverse, Ben is sixteen now and here's a few changes. 1) This is the universe that Gwen is the Omnitrix holder 2) Ben hasn't met Rook yet, but Gwen and Kevin have left for college already. 3) Ben is Thanagarian, but his wings were hidden which will be explained later. And 4) This is a Ben-centric, meaning there will be some people competing to be a pair with Ben :D So anyways, since it's 3 or 2 hours away from New Years...enjoy the sneak preview :)

* * *

_"My baby!"_

_ A woman screamed in fright as she watched as the Gordanians were surrounding her home, and one of them had taken her baby boy onto their ship. She furiously cried out as she spread her wings out and grabbed her mace and began swinging it around, hitting her enemies hard to reach her son._

_"No! Not my son!" She cried out as she was suddenly pulled back by one of her comrades, watching as the enemies retreated back._

_Many have fallen, but the battle has won, and the Thanagarians were victorious. But Shayera didn't feel that way. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the ships go, then gripped her weapon in anger._

_"I will **find **him again...even if I have to destroy anything or anyone that gets in my way!"_

Green eyes opened softly as a red haired woman sat up quietly, feeling fresh tears pouring down her beautiful face.

Shayera once more had a dream of her possibly dead baby boy, and she felt her heart was heavy and full of sorrow. It has already been fifteen years, some of those years she spent it on Earth to spy on any Gordanians attack and such, and if her son was possibly here since Gordanians are known to dumping slave children somewhere on other planets. But alas, after joining the Justice League, she had already forgotten and lost all hope to find her child. Rubbing her head lightly, she felt a little sick just remembering that day.

"Shay? What's wrong baby?"

The woman turned to her dark skinned mate with a small smile, the man looking at her with worried forest green eyes.

"I-It's nothing John, don't worry..."

John raised a brow but nodded silently as he leaned over and kissed her cheek then cuddled close to her.

"By the way, Happy Anniversary..."

Shayera just smiled and kissed her beloved softly, ignoring the guilt and sadness in her heart. This was her happiness now, and she had to move on.

Even when the father of her child was on the same team as she, and had to watch her be with someone else, another Green Lantern in fact.

And soon, her world will change, as soon as a sixteen year old hero of the galaxy was discovered by the Justice League.

And that sixteen year old, was searching for his fate.

* * *

**So it's a little sneak preview of what's to happen. So what'cha think of my new idea? Since it's AU, I am gonna play around with the characters and their stories. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I also have a poll on certain things**

**1) Who will Ben be paired with?**

**2) Should Hal and Shayera be back together? Or just with other people?**

**3) Should I include Young Justice?**

**4) Should I include Ben 10 characters?**

**All this and more...until then, Happy New Year! :D**


	2. Chapter One: What is Going On?

_**-o-o-Hawk Lantern-o-o-**_

_**Summary (An Alternate one):** _In a world where Gwen Tennyson was the Omnitrix holder, and Ben Tennyson was in the sidelines with Kevin Levin, things were about to get 'Justified'. When a visit from Hawkgirl AND a Green Lantern, Ben is about to discover he was not just partly an alien, but he was a son of TWO well-known heroes.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They are own by Man of Action and DC Comics.

_**A/n: So it's 2013 *blows confetti and a party blower* Yaaaaaayyy! Now I can do more of my works and stuff before studies happen in a few days :D So anyways this chapter begins on the episode one of the Ominverse. As I've said, Gwen is the Omnitrix holder in this one, and Kevin yes joined them. Ben has Gwen's role, but apparently knows his weapons and can do intense martial art moves (Just like his Mommy). And I was thinking, maybe this should contain slash (Because what for a slash fan to do than to pair with slash :D) So I've got a few candidates suggested in private with my fellow writers. I've got Nightwing, Flash/Wally West, Speedy/Arsenal, and surprisingly someone suggested Jason Todd/Red Hood and Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock. Interesting, I was also given a suggestion for Supergirl/Kara, Zatanna, and Wondergirl. Ehhhh still thinking about it :) Although I'm turning away the Nightwing one since I already have that for 'What Makes A Hero' *shrugs* Some of the characters will be also OOC (What'cha expect? It's AU after all, but I'll try and make it believable) So just review or message me on the one who should be with Ben. Enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

**_Bellwood: January 1, 2017; 10:24am_**

_"So Ben, you'll miss us when we leave?"_

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson opened one eye at his heroine cousin then grinned lightly.

"Dunno Dweeb, I think it'll be nice and quiet now that the savior of the universe is out of my hair..."

"Haha, real funny,"

Standing near the Mr. Smoothie place of Bellwood, two cousins hung out near a green cool looking car, saying their goodbyes to each other. The first cousin was obviously somewhat older, her orange hair cut and short like when she was eleven and sported glasses to cover her green eyes. Her younger cousin, Ben, had eyes different than she, more emerald than any other green out there and had brown almost shaggy hair.

The two Tennysons hugged each other, but then groaned as they heard a honk of the car horn. Rolling down the window, the dark, tall and grinning Kevin Levin was urging Gwen to hurry up as the said girl turned back to her cousin with a weak grin.

"Good luck at the Plummer's training with Grandpa Max," She spoke softly, as Ben nodded.

"Good luck with college...and stay out of trouble ya hear?"

"Please Ben, I'm the Omnitrix wielder, trouble always follows me," Gwen rolled her eyes and punched her cousin's arm lightly and giggled, "See ya around Dweeb,"

Ben smiled affectionately and punched lightly right back, "Right back at'cha booger breath,"

Gwen nodded and stepped into the car with Kevin, both the college teens waving Ben goodbye as they drove up and disappeared into the sunset. Ben sighed as he waved them off and dug his hands in his brown pants pocket and shuffled his feet as he was walking home.

It's been a few years since Gwen found the Watch that started their heroing adventure, and to be honest (even if Ben was now old enough to appreciate how great Gwen was as a heroine), he felt like he didn't accomplish anything since then. Being the only one with no powers in the group left a feeling of being left out, or being always a nuisance and in the way a lot. But he has matured then, from the bratty jealous boy and into a mature teenager (Well, as mature as Ben could be). He had martial arts training, and learned many of the cool weaponry that his Grandpa holds in the Rustbucket.

He was excited though. Sometime next week, his grandfather Max Tennyson was going to sign him up for Plummer's Academy and train to be just like his grandpa. He would be able to help Gwen and Kevin anytime they need it, and not be just a sidekick for the rest of his life (Although his mother wanted Ben to have proper studies, and Ben saying that the Academy is a school, it never really counted). But tomorrow, he had an appointment with his Grandpa for the yearly booster shot. He didn't know why he still needed them since he's all grown up, but apparently his grandpa and parents said he had allergies and also didn't want Ben to catch any alien diseases and whatnot.

Reaching the door to his home, Ben entered in with a smile.

"I'm home..."

Ben looked around his home and smiled sadly, seeing no one was home. He was about to settle himself down on the couch but gasped as he felt the earth suddenly shake and peeked out the window to see some sort of plane landed on his front yard.

"Why is it everyday aliens always land in front of my house?" Ben looked up at the ceiling with a whining tone, then grabbed his jacket and raced out the door, only to be faced by a woman in some sort of bird costume and a man in green and black spandex and an eyemask.

"Uhhh...can I help you?"

The two strangers looked at each other, then back at Ben in some sort of trance as the woman suddenly had the young teenager in a hug.

'_Is this an attack? Fudge, it is an attack! Oh god let her not squish me to death!' _Ben thought in fright as he struggled in the death embrace he was in.

He was suddenly released as he felt a soft hand touch his cheek, then to his hair in a familiar motherly fashion, as he looked up at the woman and recognised who she really was.

"You're...you're..."

"I've finally found you..." The woman smiled, sounding like she wanted to cry, but kept proudly strong.

"Ahem," The man beside her rolled his eyes (it sure seemed like it to Ben), "_We _found him..."

"Shut up Hal, I didn't want you to even be here," The bird woman waved her hand and proceeded to hug the poor confused boy once more.

"Yeesh, and I thought Diana was motherly," The man muttered under his breath, but Ben heard and gently pushed the hugging woman away from himself and faced the two of them.

"You're Hawkgirl," He pointed out to the woman then turned to the man, "You're the white Green Lantern...You two are from the Justice League!"

He grinned a bit as he bounced a little on the spot, as the two heroes blinked at the suddenly energetic teenager. Hawkgirl smiled warmly and leaned down and stroked the boy's hair.

"Yes, and I-(gets a look from Green Lantern) I-I mean we, we came for you,"

Ben blinked this time in confusion and frowned a bit, "For me? Like for a mission or something?"

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern paused a bit, looked at each other then back at the boy and had sad eyes.

"J'honn, or as you know him as Martian Manhunter, said that he could sense your presence here. And well," Hawkgirl touched the boy's head once more and smiled calmly, "You're my son-"

"Our son," Green Lantern folded his arms with a pout, as Ben stepped back in surprise and paled.

"Is...Is this some kind of joke?" Ben laughed, then frowned as he saw they weren't laughing, "You aren't my parents. My parents are Carl and Sandra Tennyson-"

"No my fledgling," Hawkgirl cooed gently and brought the boy back into her arms as Ben was frozen in shock, "Whatever these humans did to you, you will be taken away and be safe-"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Maybe we have the wrong kid Shayera," The man rubbed his head as the woman shifted her head to him with a glare, and GL raised his hands up, "I'm just saying, and he doesn't even have any wings like yours,"

"The humans must've put something on him, like a shot or a potion-"

_'Shot?!' _Ben thought with an unknown panic and felt a little sick at the memories of having that yearly regular booster shot ever since he was a year old.

"No!" Ben pushed the woman back and shook his head, "You're crazy! You're all crazy!"

He then turned around and raced out of there, ignoring the calls of the heroes that proclaimed they were his parents. He ran as fast as he could, feeling his head spin and flashes of memories that weren't his own. What was going on? Why was this happening? Ben then collapsed on the roadside, and looked around to see he was out of Bellwood. He sniffed a bit as he rubbed his eyes, and was surprised to see he was crying.

But why?

He felt all messed up.

"I am Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, son of Carl and Sandra Tennyson, a member of Gwen Tennyson's team," Ben kept repeating that line, and held his head in his hands as he felt himself shake, "I'm Ben, I'm Ben, I'm not a son of two superheroes that don't even fit together!"

"Oh really?"

Ben's eyes widen as he stared at a shadowy figure and looked around to see he was surrounded by the whole Justice League, and that included his so-called 'parents'. Turning back to the shadow, the famous Dark Knight stepped forward, along with the leader of the team, Superman.

"Come with us,"

* * *

**So there you have it, the official chapter one! So the scene was rather quick, but the next chapter will reveal in Shayera and Hal's part before they meet Ben, and how they found him. So like it? Love it? Hate it? Please read and review~!**


	3. Chapter Two: Before It All Happened

_**-o-o-Hawk Lantern-o-o-**_

_**Summary (An Alternate one):** _In a world where Gwen Tennyson was the Omnitrix holder, and Ben Tennyson was in the sidelines with Kevin Levin, things were about to get 'Justified'. When a visit from Hawkgirl AND a Green Lantern, Ben is about to discover he was not just partly an alien, but he was a son of TWO well-known heroes.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They are own by Man of Action and DC Comics.

_**A/n: I've just realized something. I shouldn't add young justice here since I'm already doing that crossovered with Ben 10 as well *facepalms* I'd be repeating the story again stupidly. What Makes A Hero: A Nightwing/Ben story. Check it out. Anyways, I've decided maybe I'll just include the Teen Titans. That way I'd get more choices on who Ben interacts with (Which mean Wally is still Kid Flash, and Barry is the current Flash). That'll mean that Dick Grayson is still Robin, and his attitude is more serious then YJ!Robin. That'll also mean Beast Boy is in the same age group, the Speedy here is the future Arsenal (Red Arrow is with Cheshire, so no problems there), and the Aqualad here is Garth not Kaldur. It'll also mean Superboy ain't here (Daw right?) And I've wanted to play around with pairings here and there but it's still being decided. I also wanted to add a few spoiler things before we start the chapter:**_

_**1) I might just add Rook in the story, in my other story Rook was in but mostly against Ben being on the Team, so I want to add him joining up with Ben.**_

_**2) Gwen and Kevin MAY cameo in later chapters.**_

_**3) Ben will possibly be paired with a male hero (Titans only, the JLA are too old...and his parents are there *shivers*). Hate yaoi/slash, then stop reading and don't comment things like 'Ewwww they're all gay' -_-; I had enough from my Kappa Phantom.**_

_**4) I might include Jason Todd to be the 'Red X' (I know he isn't Jason, but I believe Beast Boy anyday)**_

_**5) The Hive Five will be included majorly as well, and Jinx never was recruited in the Titans.**_

_**6) Terra might appear again in my story.**_

_**7) Might do a threesome pair somewhere.**_

_**8) Might include multiple pairings, both yaoi/slash, yuri/fem-slash, and hetero/straight.**_

_**9) Shayera will stay with John (black Green Lantern), and Hal Jordan is married to What's-her-face.**_

_**10) Might include some of the TT comic characters such as Geo-force, Wildfire and so on.**_

_**Okay, I think I'm done. So enjoy the second chapter.**_

* * *

**_Watchtower: January 1, 2017; 6:17am EST_**

_"Shayera, a word if you please?"_

Hawkgirl placed a hand on her head as she entered the WatchTower through the Zeta-beams. J'honn seriously should consider just using the intercom instead of telepathtic communication, Shayera thought bitterly while rubbing her temples, as she walked into the Briefing room and found the Martian himself, along with Batman and Superman.

"Okay, whatever trouble I did, it was all Flash," The bird-like woman crossed her arms with a dead-panned expression.

Batman raised a brow as Superman sighed, "I'm not even going to ask,"

Martian Manhunter looked at the Hawkgirl with a serious knowing look, "We've found him..."

Hawkgirl reeled back for a moment then gulped silently, "W-What?"

"As promised, we tracked for the lifeforce and location of your son, Shayera," Batman continued for the Martian, "Even though you were a spy, you still stayed in the League and did good. For that, we've kept our word,"

Hawkgirl for a moment, felt herself happy and hope filled her heart, but then frowned as she looked down on the ground.

"Does..._he _know?"

"Depends who you're talking about," Batman gave her a look, as Shayera rolled her eyes.

"Well, the father of course-"

"I have a name ya know," A voice spoke in the corner, as Hal Jordan stepped in with his Green Lantern costume, "And yeah, I have the right to know where my little boy is too,"

Shayera groaned and turned to the Kryptonian with a wavered look, "How did you-"

Batman gave his signature glare, and Hawkgirl knew to shut up on asking. GL grinned a bit then folded his arms.

"Well, looks our little one night stand years ago actually came back to haunt us," The hero snickered, ignoring the heated angry look of the winged warrior, "Does the other Lantern know about our little fling back before the League was made?"

"No, and I don't plan to tell him," Hawkgirl scoffed as Superman and J'honn watched her and GL having a staring contest in awe, and Batman just stood there with a sigh, "And I don't plan on my little boy to ever see you,"

"Dont'cha mean 'our' little boy?" GL pointed out with a frown, but then winced at the glare that came from the woman, "Okay, okay, but still, I wanna see him too...he'd want to know who his dad is..."

Shayera turned her head away and huffed, GL sighing sadly.

Superman coughed a bit, gaining the attention of the two, then smiled a little, "We've located him, thanks the Green Lantern ring he has on him,"

Batman nodded and typed on the big screened computer, "His name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, he lives in Bellwood just next state near Gotham,"

Hawgirl and GL looked up to see a on the screen of a sixteen year old brown haired boy skillfully kicking and punching some alien looking creatures, green eyes blazing as he twisted a gun in his hands and shot three bullseye at three of the monsters' heads. Hawkgirl smiled proudly that her little boy was now grown up and strong like her. GL stared in awe at the almost younger version of himself, only with Shayera's angry determined eyes.

"He was reported on the local news there, he is in some sort of Team called...the Gwen 10 team," Batman explained then glanced at the two gaping heroes staring at their son, and then zoomed the picture to see Ben had the Green Lantern ring dangling freely on a emerald coloured chain around his neck, "And this confirms it,"

"I left that ring with Shayera years ago," GL muttered then glanced at her, "I always thought I lost that ring, I even had to ask for a new one from the Order,"

"I don't even remember giving that to him," Hawkgirl muttered as well and crossed her arms, "That means-"

"He has to go with you to confront him," Superman nodded, sweatdropping a little as he watched his teammate seethe, "This will be your mission the both of you, retrieve him and bring him home,"

Shayera opened her wings and nodded, "I'm on it," She then raced out the door.

GL yelped and floated up thanks to his ring and raced after her, "Oh no you don't! You ain't leaving ME behind!"

"Don't slow me down meatbag!"

Superman sighed as he listened to their banter fading and faced the other two heroes with a tired look.

"You think this is the right thing to do?" He asked quietly and unsure, as Batman looked out the window and down to Earth.

"The boy needs to know of his real origins, before anyone else discovers who he really is,"

"I believe," J'honn spoke up with a grave tone, closing his eyes, "That boy's fate will be greatly tested. I pray that he is strong enough, both physically and mentally, to know the truth and carry on his parents' legacy,"

"It's his choice whether to be a hero or not," Superman added with a frown, "He looks like an ordinary child, an innocent,"

"It's already too late for that," Batman scowled a little, then calmed down, "You saw him on the news video, he fights and takes action, like his mother and father combined. Heroing, it's in his blood,"

Superman and Martian Manhunter looked at each other then sighed.

"Now, we just have to wait..."

* * *

**So that's that. Although I bet you guys have a lot of questions to ask huh? Buuuuuut, do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? I wanna know and all. Please read and review~!**


	4. Chapter Three: Confrontation & Sidekicks

_**-o-o-Hawk Lantern-o-o-**_

_**Summary (An Alternate one):** _In a world where Gwen Tennyson was the Omnitrix holder, and Ben Tennyson was in the sidelines with Kevin Levin, things were about to get 'Justified'. When a visit from Hawkgirl AND a Green Lantern, Ben is about to discover he was not just partly an alien, but he was a son of TWO well-known heroes.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They are own by Man of Action and DC Comics.

_**A/n: Well well well, this story is getting a lot of follows and faves. Which I'm happy for :D And the reviews are awesome too. Haha, anyways so I've got some ideas on who I can pair Ben with, mostly aiming towards either Red X/Jason Todd and Speedy/Roy Harper. I dunno, although I've wanted to try Kid Flash or Aqualad/Garth...or Robin/Dick Grayson again. I dunno, there's so many to choose from! Should I add Superboy in this? Let me know. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**_Watchtower: January 1, 2017; 15:17 EST_**

_"So let me get this straight..."_

Ben folded his arms as he propped his feet up on the table and leaned back on the steel chair he was currently sitting on with a thoughtful look, glancing to all the original six (Superman, Batman, Flash[Barry], Green Lantern[Hal], Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman) and to his so-called 'parents' (He's gotta stop doing that).

"You're saying you," He pointed to Hawkgirl warily, then pointed at GL, "And you, met way before the Justice League was formed, practically 2 years of my age, had a fling then BAM! I'm born?"

GL rubbed his head as Hawkgirl nodded proudly.

"Well, something like that," The older Lantern responded nervously, as Ben raised a brow.

'_Creepy that this kid ain't Bats'_ Hal thought bitterly as he watched his son turn his head to Shayera.

"And then?"

"Your father was a random pick," Hawkgirl shrugged, ignoring how GL spluttered, "But I knew that he was special. Women of our species always find a male of any planet to create our offspring to keep our race alive. Humans are the most common to breed with. I didn't realize that time that he was beginning his life as Green Lantern. But after three months and I never saw him again, I was told I was pregnant with you."

Ben breathed out slowly then frowned, "To me, that sounds a bit...wrong,"

"It's just how it is. Like the Amazons when they need young girls in their tribe,"

Wonder Woman couldn't help but look at her with a sigh as Shayera said this, but Ben made a face then scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"What if you found someone you love?"

Shayera expected this, and glanced over at Green Lantern then back to her son.

"Well..."

Ben was smarter than he looked as his mind clicked and raised his hands up angrily, "Not only do you claim that you and that guy over there are my parents, and not even together, but clearly are with someone else? Seriously?!"

Shayera never felt a little guilt and fear in her life. Well, besides telling John that she was engaged at the time they were in courtship. But that was all in the past. And this one past caught up with her.

"All female Thanagarians go through the mating season all the time before they mate for life, it's just a cycle we do to prepare ourselves when we are betrothed," She explained with a hard glare, as her own son sent one back to her.

"Now that see?" Ben shot up with his eyes narrowed, "A mating cycle, yet you completely screwed a random nobody and got knocked up, and let your son be kidnapped by enemy aliens and forgotten for fifteen years and just you've decided 'Hey! Let's get the son I've totally abandoned years ago'...Yeah, now I'm starting to think you're one lousy mom then,"

Everyone except Batman winced at the kid's tone, and Shayera was at the boiling point.

"You think I wanted you to be kidnapped?!" She slammed her fist hard on the table, and Ben didn't flinch one bit, "You think I forgotten the heartbreak and pain of losing you?! I searched for you for years, took the spying mission on Earth to look for you, joined the Justice League in hopes that they can track you down! I sacrificed everything and fought anyone who got in my way of finding you!"

Ben never wavered as Hawkgirl was panting a bit after her screaming. Angry tears cascaded down her face, and Ben felt a wave of guilt, but kept his face straight and shook his head sadly.

"I still can't believe all this..." He whispered then looked at his broken mother, "Why now? Why didn't you find me sooner?"

"Because there was some interference that hid you," Martian Manhunter floated towards the young boy, "We believe that the humans you were staying with had a cloaking ability for me not to track you, or for Batman to not locate you sooner,"

Ben frowned a little. The only one person he could think of doing that would be Grandpa Max. He suddenly then stood up then raised his hands.

"I want to go home..."

The adult heroes looked shocked a bit then Hawkgirl sighed, "You are home..."

"My home is Bellwood," Ben narrowed his eyes, "Always has been, always will be..."

Hawkgirl inhaled as she was about to shout once more, but was stopped by Batman, who had a calm and eerie look upon his masked face.

"Alright then,"

His team looked at him as if he grew five heads, and Shayera was about to rip Batman's head off at his collected response. Ben sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at the dark knight.

"Good..."

Batman nodded, "I will speak to my fellow Leaguers first...for now, the sidekicks can accompany you outside the briefing room,"

"Uh, S-Sidekicks?" Ben repeated in wonder, as suddenly the sliding doors open to reveal three familiar teenagers stepping in.

"Ben Tennyson?" A spiky haired boy that was a little short than the other two boys, but taller than Ben himself, stepped up with a small warm smile, "I'm Robin, and these two beside me are Speedy and Kid Flash,"

The one in the red and gold suit with a mask like Robin's nodded in greeting, as a hyper yellow and a bit of red suited teenage hero waved excitedly.

"Sweet, new teammate!" Kid Flash as he zoomed beside Ben then grinned at his other two fellow sidekicks, "Dude, he's even cuter than any girls I've met,"

Ben blushed a little then spluttered, "I-I'm not a girl!"

Kid Flash laughed a bit, "Aw, he even blushes like one,"

"KF, stop teasing him," Robin rolled his eyes with annoyance and looked apologetic to the new teenager, "Sorry, he's usually like that,"

"Robin, you can take Ben Tennyson into your little team for a while as we discuss what we can do now," Batman gestured to the others of the League, and Robin nodded, looking like he didn't like taking orders but didn't have much of a choice.

Robin turned to Ben slightly then smiled weakly, "C'mon, we'll take the Zeta-beams to the tower,"

And with that, Ben was led by the three sidekicks, who he learned later on would be his best friends.

* * *

**So I finally got add at least three of the Teen Titans. Buuuuuut, do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? I wanna know and all. You'll have to remember now that these are the Teen Titans, not the YJ!Robin, KF and Speedy. And already drama bombs are dropping and tension between Shayera and Ben. Doh, but anyways...Please read and review~!**


End file.
